


[Podfic] Cleaning Out the Crud

by marsmaywander



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, House Cleaning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmaywander/pseuds/marsmaywander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moar Hudmel time please canon! It’s cool that the whole family gets along, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cleaning Out the Crud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cleaning Out the Crud](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128178) by rainjoy. 



> Podfic by marsmaywander of a fic by rainjoy. Kurt & Finn, G, total runtime 24 min.

**Download link:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cleaning-out-crud) (mp3, 5.9 Mbs)

**Streaming link:** [here](http://marsmaywander.tumblr.com/post/122985595490/note-this-was-originally-posted-26-november-2011)

**Link to text:** [here](http://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/119230.html) (if you liked the work, please leave rainjoy a review as well!)

**Length:** 24:23, 3993 words

 

(sorry you have to go off-site to tumblr to stream; i don't have the mp3's hosted anywhere "real" for ao3 to stream them from)


End file.
